


Darling I-𝘕𝘎𝘏- 𝗆𝗂𝗌-𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗈 𝗆𝗎𝖼𝗁.

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Kokichi, Daddy Kink, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ayo, so 18-19, they're in college, top nagito, why did i wirte this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagito and Kokichi are both in quarantine, and Kokichi comes up with an idea.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Darling I-𝘕𝘎𝘏- 𝗆𝗂𝗌-𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗈 𝗆𝗎𝖼𝗁.

"Oh Nag--𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙!--𝗂𝗍𝗈! 𝖨 𝗆𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗈 𝗆𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝖽𝖺𝗋𝗅𝗂-𝗂𝗇𝗀!"

Nagito smiled- well it was more of a grimace with a vibrator on his balls while he stroked the shaft, "Y-you like- Ah!- my present love?", the white haired male asked, he was usually more composed while jerking off; hell he even had conversations with people whilst masturbating.

"YES! YES! YES!", screamed Kokichi as he pumped a purple 13-inch dick in and out of his ass, "I HOPE YOU LIKE MY- 𝙁𝙐𝘾𝙆 𝙁𝙐𝘾𝙆!- 𝗀𝗂𝖿𝗍 𝗍𝗈𝗈!"

"Oh god! Yes!", groaned the taller male as he moved it up and down the shaft of his cock, "I can't believe you sp-AH! NGH!-pent so much money on trash like me!"

"Oh, you deserve it!", moaned out Kokichi as he rolled on his back and started to pump the dick in and out faster, "You treat me so well!"

"I wish we lived together!", groaned out Nagito, "So 𝘐 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒 𝖿𝗎𝖼𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗌𝗉𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖺𝗌𝗌 𝗈𝗉𝖾𝗇! 𝖨 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗌𝗈 𝗆𝖺𝗇𝗒-𝗳𝙪𝙪𝙘𝙠!- 𝗇𝖾𝗐 𝗍𝗈𝗒𝗌!"

They both started panting harder louder moans, Nagito knew what that meant he knew Kokichi enough.

"Ko! I want you to sit yourself up on it, I WANT TO SEE YOU CUM!"

"Yes~ Da-addy!"

\-----------‐--------

Kokichi groaned and attempted to remove the cum from his computer screen.

Nagito sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe, in retrospect it was a bad idea."


End file.
